Red Flags
by SassyCucumber
Summary: Ban is just your average college drop out, trying to make his way in the big city. He works at a coffee shop, his job supplying him with many girls in search of their morning coffee. Everything changes when one day a pretty young blonde that is strangely familiar walks into the coffee shop, asking for an iced coffee. The young blonde will forever change him. (Ban x Elaine)


_**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic! I recently watched the Seven Deadly Sins and it was just anime that completely stuck with me. I had an idea for a story and I decided to try my luck at writing it!**_

 _ **I would really appreciate it if you left a review with feedback to help me improve my writing or even just giving the story a thumbs up or a thumbs down!**_

 _ **A/N: Takes place in an alternate universe!**_

I really hope that you enjoy this story! :)

 _ **~ SassyCucumber**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS**

Ban's heart sinks as he watches his true love being taken away from him, her fate most likely involving a body bag. He was so stupid to have made such a reckless mistake, and now Elaine would be the one paying for it.

Tears roll down Ban's face and he doesn't bother hiding them. He clutches his tear-stained cheeks in vain, yelling for his love to come back to him. Her pale body lay beside him, in the cold, rugged streets of the big city.

The sound of sirens surround Ban as he longs to hear her soft voice again.

 **A Week Earlier**

"Welcome to King's Coffee. Can I please take your order?" Ban asks his first customer of the day. He'd rehearsed that line at least two million times and this was his first time saying it to an actual customer. Ban had dropped out of college, believing that he'd be able to make it in the big city without an education. This was Ban's first job and it was essential that he kept it for two main reasons. The first reason being that he needed the money to pay for his new apartment. The second reason being that a lot of beautiful girls needed their morning coffee. It was the perfect place for Ban to pick up some girls.

King's Coffee was a warm little coffee shop in the center of town. The coffee shop was right across the street from Ban's small apartment and it always smelled like pumpkin spice and vanilla extract, a pleasant aroma that was perfect for attracting customers.

The young blonde lady ordering her coffee has a distressed look on her face, most likely due to the overwhelming amount of flavored coffees on the menu. She is quite a beauty, with deep brown eyes and short, choppy blonde hair that was cut at just the right angle.

"I would like an iced coffee with skim milk and a croissant", she says, rummaging through her purse, taking out her hot pink wallet.

"I'll get that started for you, miss", he winks, running his hands through his spiky hair. The girl blushes and Ban sees her out of the corner of his eye. The exact response that he was hoping for.

Ban believed in many things, like that drinking alcohol was good for the soul. But Ban sure as hell didn't believe in love. The whole concept was just stupid to him. Why would you just focus on one girl when you could have many? Ban was a cold, hard player, usually going out with three-four girls at a time, none of them realizing that they were being played.

This pretty blonde girl was the perfect specimen to add to his list of women.

Ban tries to look cool as he makes his way to the wooden station where he will prepare the pretty girl's beverage.

All he can think about is what he's going to say next to the girl. He decides on: "Here's your beverage darling, you can take me home with you too if you want." No, that was a stupid line. Maybe he would just ask her for her phone number. He goes completely on autopilot, grabbing ingredients and pouring them into the coffee shaker without any thought. He pours the finished coffee into a "King's Coffee" styrofoam cup and hands it to her.

"Thanks sir, how much will this cost?"

"It's on the house. Just give me your phone number and I'll let it slide."

The blonde girl's face turns a bright red color and she pulls a piece of paper out of her purse. Ban catches her staring at his abs, practically bulging from beneath his apron. Ban insists on wearing his apron while being shirtless, he claims that it is more comfortable that way.

She hands him the small piece of paper with her phone number and smiles.

Ban's heart leaps as an unusual feeling washes over him. He couldn't place his finger on it, but this particular girl looked extremely familiar. Eh. His mind must be playing tricks on him.

He stuffs the piece of paper in his apron pocket, smiling to himself. Score! Just as Ban is silently celebrating, another person enters the coffee shop, looking pissed. He's a boy with brown fluffy hair who looks like he desperately needs a nap. Ban takes note that he's holding what looks like an enormous selfie stick. Everyone has one of those damn selfie sticks. It was driving him mad.

"What do you think you're doing with her, you creep?" The boy asks, putting his arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Who the hell are you? Her crazy ex-boyfriend? I was just making her coffee for crying out loud! It's kind of my job", Ban sneers, narrowing his eyes at the boy.

"Excuse me? I am King, and I happen to own the entire King's Coffee franchise. So I would watch my mouth if I were you. I can have you fired at any moment that I please. And Elaine is my sister, not my girlfriend."

"S-sister?" Ban asks in shock, looking at the pretty blonde called Elaine. Elaine. Ban thought that this was an unusually pretty name. No. He was sure he'd heard that name before. He knew this girl, but where from?

"You're _The_ King? The King that this coffee shop is named after?" Ban asks, still processing this new information.

That's what I'm telling you. Would you get that through your thick skull already?"

"Thick skull? Are you saying that I have a thick skull?" Ban yells. "At least I don't look like a five year old!"

Elaine giggles lightly at the sight of the two arguing. They were both such kids, even though they claimed to be grown up. Elaine thought that the cash register guy was pretty adorable. He was definitely as strong as they came. She wondered why he'd decided to wear his apron over his bare chest.

"King give the poor man a break", Elaine says, her voice so soft, yet glass shattering.

The two males look towards her and shut their mouths. For what feels like forever, everyone is silent, until King breaks it.

"Elaine this guy is unbelievable. I mean look him! He's not even wearing the proper King's Coffee uniform. He's shirtless for crying out loud!" King observes the man, looking at him a bit more closely. That fluffy silver hair, that wicked grin… He knew him from somewhere, he was sure of it. King's mouth flies open.

"Ban?" King asks, pure shock washing over his face.

"Harlequin?" Ban asks, his heart starting to beat faster. Ban looks over at Elaine, finally realizing who she is. Back in high school, they'd all known each other. Harlequin and Ban had been rivals, trying to outdo each other in everything. Everyone called Harlequin "King" because he was the president of high school. They'd fought over various girls, until Ban found Elaine of course. Elaine had been Ban's ninth grade crush. She'd left his high school before he had the chance to ask her out. How could he have forgotten her beautiful face?

The shock hits Elaine as well, almost causing her to faint. It was Ban. Ban. Elaine's ninth grade crush had finally returned to her. He looked so different, yet the same. She feels tears rushing down her face, and she can't stop them. She doesn't want to stop them.

Elaine swings her arms around Ban's neck and he's caught by surprise.

"Is it really you Ban?" She asks, her voice barely a whisper.

She remembered him, after all of these years. Ban and Elaine had become pretty good friends in high school after Ban saved her from being teased by a group of mean, teenaged girls.

It's me Elaine, it's me", Ban replies.

Ban wraps his arms around Elaine's small, delicate waist and squeezes her tightly into him, surrounding her in his warmth. She smelled like strawberries, just like she had in high school, a scent that was all too familiar to him. He was overjoyed, a feeling that he didn't feel often anymore.

King wasn't feeling as overjoyed as Ban and Elaine were. He hated Ban's guts with a heated passion. He knew who Ban really was, while Elaine's vision was fogged with the possibility of whom Ban could be. Although King didn't want to admit it, he was almost jealous of the couple. He knew he'd never see the love of his life again, a lovely girl by the name of Diane. Maybe he could find Diane someday… No. King decided that he had to focus on getting Ban away from his precious sister first.

Ban doubted that Elaine felt the same way about him, despite her warmth and the fact that she was hugging him. After he hears her let out what sounds like a soft sigh, he immediately pushes that thought away. Ban was going to make Elaine his, no doubt about it. He would sweep Elaine off of her feet and take her into a fantasy… But maybe he'd start with asking her out on a date first.


End file.
